


To The Ark

by TheElusiveOllie



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Psychological Horror, tragic abuse of syntax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElusiveOllie/pseuds/TheElusiveOllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses of the slow transformation from normal, easygoing Brian to cryptic, calculating totheark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Ark

You remember picking up the camera and calling Alex’s name as you roamed the halls of a burned-blasted-empty hospital. You remember finding Tim, hunched and shivering on the floor, and you remember coughing. You remember what it was that found you.

You stop remembering.

You think you can hear voices, but that would be ridiculous. There’s no one else here, not anymore. Not since -

But no.

You don’t want to remember that.

Pretend like it never happened.

—

There’s something else living in your mind.

It talks to you and works with you and makes you _do_ things, things you’re aware of and conscious to see but helpless to avert.

You brought a camera home the other day but don’t remember how it got there.

Pretend like it isn’t happening.

—

You draw it, over and over again, obsessively trying to capture the rake-skinny, impossibly endless limbs and the too-pale skin stretched tight over the frame of an elongated, inhuman skull.

And the face. Can’t forget that.

(It didn’t have one, that was the thing.)

One day you draw a symbol without realizing it, a circle with a hasty ‘X’ slashed through it. You think _they_ did it, the not-you that has taken up residence inside your skull.

You don’t like this unwelcome roommate. It doesn’t make sense, having multiple people crammed inside a neural space only intended for one.

It’s getting awfully crowded for all of us in here.

—

You start taking the camera everywhere. You visit that place, Rosswood Park, and wander. It feels right somehow.

You ask them why and they tell you that you will know very soon.

—

It finds you in your house and nearly ends it all there.

Its haunting face (except it didn’t _have_ one, that was the _point_ ) shows up outside your bedroom window and you know it’s time to leave. You take the camera and nothing else, because what else would you need?

It nearly catches you. You glimpse another place, a sort of dark world, only briefly.

And they tell you that this is where you must go.

_Is it safe there?_

_-no-_

_But we should go there?_

_-yes-_

_-there is something that we need-_

You will seek it out again, then, find it and return yourself to that otherplace.

Because you need to.

—

You start coughing one day and it reminds you of Tim.

_(it’s been so long since you’ve seen him)_

You return to your house - it’s a mess now, but somehow you don’t really mind - for medicine and find an old bottle of Tim’s medication.

Take that, you we they need that.

It will keep us sane.

—

You also find something - an old Halloween costume, perhaps, but does it really matter? It’s a mask, cloth and black with a red frowning face on it.

You don’t fully know why you we take it, or why we put it on.

Perhaps it’s because it makes you look how you feel.

—

This is your life now, pills and running and circles with ‘X’s and cameras and impossible tall men.

You forget what food and photographs are.

There’s something we need to find.

They call it “the ark.”

So we will find it.

—

We do not show our face anymore. We wear our mask and pull up our hood.

It’s safer this way.

—

Sometimes you we find places to stay, not safe but temporary, and they are good.

We you they we need to find the ark somehow, without losing our minds to the tall man, _the Operator._

An impossible task.

But we’re impossible too, aren’t we? It’s been so long since we’ve seen ourselves, our face, our form.

We’ve forgotten what our face looks like.

—

There’s someone else now, someone calling themselves “J.”

We think we knew them once.

—

We can’t reach the ark alone. We will use “J” to get there.

Once you think we might have protested that. For some reason.

We can’t really remember who we were before this.

It must not have been important.

but _this_ is

we need to get there

to. the. _ark._

 


End file.
